The invention set forth in this specification pertains to a new and improved container structure. It also pertains to a new and improved file structure especially adapted to be utilized with a stack of index cards utilizing this container structure as an integral part of the file structure.
The field of containers is probably as old as the history of civilization. As industrialized society has developed a wide variety of different containers have been developed for various specialized types of applications. The containers of the present invention are primarily related to known types of containers which are utilized in order to elevate for display or utilitarian purposes what may be referred to as a "load." This word "load" is used herein in a generic sense so as to designate virtually any article which is normally packaged or articles which are so packaged together in such a manner that as a container is opened such a "load" is effectively displayed.
Containers which elevate "loads" when the lids on such containers are opened have been constructed in many ways. Many of such prior structures have been relatively undesirable from a mechanical standpoint inasmuch as they have not effectively utilized mechanical expedients such as pivots so as to obtain easy, comparatively friction free movement of a carrier located within the container. Certain of such prior structures have been comparatively complex and expensive to construct. Further, it is not considered that any of such prior containers have been constructed so as to be especially adapted so as to accommodate a stack of cards such as index cards in such a manner that when the lid is opened such index cards are effectively presented for use and in such a manner as to close for storage purposes the stack of cards when the lid on such a container is closed.